King Piccolo
How King Piccolo joined the Tourney King Piccolo came into being some 300 years before the beginning of Dragon Ball sometime after a nameless Namekian on Earth attempted to assume the position of guardian of Earth, he was denied the position due to the evil that occulted within (a guardian's motives must be pure, but the nameless Namekian also wanted the job for the power it brought). As a result, the Namekian concentrated and trained to relinquish the evil within; which conspired into producing two separate entities — if one should perish, the other would also. This resulted in two beings — the concentrated evil being known as King Piccolo, and the pure being known as Kami. At first, the name "Piccolo" was a reference to the wind instrument, but then a revelation by Mr. Popo to Bulma meant it translated to "different world" in Namekian. Piccolo created several offspring and watched as they terrorized and killed helpless citizens and destroyed the cities they lived in but stepped in himself later on, after his sons were killed by Master Mutaito's pupils, including a young Master Roshi and a young Master Shen who were the only two who survived. Master Roshi and Master Shen could not as much as lay a finger on Piccolo, and Mutaito soon steps in, but is himself outclassed and left to die by Piccolo. Despite Piccolo's devastating attacks, Mutaito lived. After being nursed back to health by his two remaining pupils, but before he could heal his wounds, Mutaito left, in shame because he lost in front of his two students. While Master Roshi never lost faith in his master, Master Shen did, and the two parted ways, with Master Roshi escaping to the mountains while Piccolo continued to kill human after human and destroy city after city. Several years later, Mutaito, carrying an Electric Rice Cooker in a bag, reunites with Master Roshi in the cave that Master Roshi was training in (balancing on a stick while meditating). The two track Piccolo down for the final confrontation, which by this time the majority of Earth's population had been slaughtered. They find Piccolo in the ruins of a city, which is hauntingly quiet, and Mutaito wastes no time launching his attack on him, this special technique is revealed to be the suicidal Evil Containment Wave. Piccolo is trapped in the Electric Rice Cooker and Mutaito dies, and sometime afterward Master Roshi personally tosses the rice cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. Afterwards things slowly return to normal, with the cities being rebuilt and the Earth being repopulated, and over time people eventually forget King Piccolo ever existed, with the exception of Master Roshi, Master Shen and of course Kami. Some, such as Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe, heard the tale, but dismissed it as a mere bedtime story. A few centuries later, King Piccolo is released from his confinement by Emperor Pilaf. Piccolo forces Pilaf to let him use his airship while he decides to have all the current and former finalists of the World Martial Arts Tournament murdered, thereby removing all those who might be able to learn the Evil Containment Wave and trap him once again. To aid him in this, he spits out two eggs, containing his first two sons shown on screen, Piano and Tambourine. Tambourine quickly goes about the task, his first victim being Krillin. He dispatches Goku shortly after, by blasting his Flying Nimbus apart, throwing him down to the ground and giving him a bad beating, though he survives. King Piccolo then spits out an egg containing a third son, Cymbal, who he assigns the task of gathering the Dragon Balls. King Piccolo seeks the Dragon Balls so that he can wish to regain his youth and full power from his first war on Earth. When King Piccolo senses that Cymbal has been killed, he orders Tambourine to hunt down the assassin. Guided by Emperor Pilaf's Global Dragon Radar, Tambourine arrives at Cymbal's last known location to discover Yajirobe and Goku, and in a vengeful rage for Krillin's death, Goku fights Tambourine, overpowering him, and then finally killing him. Again sensing that another of his sons has been killed, feeling pain, King Piccolo decides to deal with the fighter responsible personally. Upon arriving, King Piccolo confronts Goku, and despite his age, he easily defeats the boy (though King Piccolo was forced to admit that Goku was an exceptional fighter for forcing him down to the ground once). After a long fight, Goku is left severely beaten and near death, with King Piccolo's Makosen stopping Goku's heart momentarily. After checking Goku's heart, King Piccolo leaves Goku and takes his Dragon Ball, but Goku is saved by Yajirobe after King Piccolo leaves. A few hours later, Master Roshi challenges King Piccolo (using the remaining five Dragon Balls as a lure), attempting to trap him using the Evil Containment Wave. Master Roshi is able to catch the demon king in the wave, but when he attempts to hurl him into a container, he misses at the last second. The attempt leaves Master Roshi completely drained, and he dies shortly after, swearing to King Piccolo that his plans will never come to fruition. After he taunts Master Roshi for failing, King Piccolo is then able to gather the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. Asked by Tien, who could not move, Chiaotzu attempts to make a wish himself to prevent King Piccolo from doing so, but is killed by a Makosen from King Piccolo before he can finish his sentence, allowing King Piccolo to wish for eternal youth, becoming much more powerful than before since he is returned to his physical prime. However, before Shenron can disperse, King Piccolo kills the dragon with a single blast to prevent anyone else from using the Dragon Balls against him. Afterwards, having no further use for them, Piccolo betrays Emperor Pilaf and his minions, literally throwing them off of their own airship. With no one left that can properly challenge him, King Piccolo decides to savor his victory. Rather than all out destroy civilization like he did the first time, he instead overthrows King Furry, after searching for him (killing many of Furry's guards in the process), to become the ruler of the Earth. At first, King Furry refuses to hand over his throne to Piccolo, but after Piccolo killed the Captain of the Guard on the hovercraft and destroyed half of the city with only some of his power, King Furry reluctantly does so. As part of entertaining himself, he institutes several evil policies such as releasing all criminals and a more planned system of destruction. Since the Dragon world is split into 43 sections, King Piccolo decides that for every year on the day he conquered over King Furry, he will personally destroy each one of these sections until there is nothing but dust. The first number he randomly picks is 29, which is West City. Piccolo and Piano then prepare to fly to West City to start their new celebration scheme. He is then confronted by Tien Shinhan, who has now learned the Evil Containment Wave Technique, but cannot perform it as the Electric Rice Cooker which would have been used to seal King Piccolo is broken (in the anime, Tien successfully performs the wave, but Drum is caught in it instead, and the rice cooker is destroyed before Tien could trap him). King Piccolo decides not to get his hands dirty, and instead spits out an egg containing Drum, his most powerful son yet. The battle between Tien and this new son, Drum, is in the Namekian's favor, with Tien landing only one punch, but with no damage. After Tien cannot fight any longer, King Piccolo orders Drum to finish Tien off, but a much stronger Goku arrives just in time and quickly kills Drum with a kick to the head so hard that it knocks his eyeballs out. King Piccolo and Goku face off again, with Goku surprising King Piccolo by managing to dominate him in the battle (thanks to the increase of power the Ultra Divine Water gave to Goku), blocking every attack King Piccolo throws at him. Goku manages to punch King Piccolo into Piano, with his crushing weight and Goku's strength, killing his son. A fierce battle ensues, with King Piccolo briefly gaining the upper-hand when he manages to injure Goku's knee using Eye Lasers. He then manages to knock away Goku's Power Pole with a Finger Beam, after which he fires an Explosive Demon Wave at Goku, but Goku survives. After being unable to destroy Goku with another Explosive Demon Wave due to Tien helping Goku, King Piccolo resorts to a cowardly effort. He uses the weakened Tien as a human shield, threatening to crush his skull if Goku moves a muscle. Upon discovering that King Piccolo has killed Shenron and the Dragon Balls no longer exist, Goku resigns himself to do whatever King Piccolo wants despite Tien's pleas. King Piccolo then throws rocks at Goku with great force, costing the young hero the use of his legs and left arm. Satisfied, King Piccolo throws Tien aside and prepares to finish Goku off. Realizing that he still had use of his right arm, Goku eventually blasts a Kamehameha from his right hand, propelling himself toward his enemy in the sky, punching a hole clean through King Piccolo's chest, mortally wounding him. Though shocked that he has been defeated, King Piccolo decides that Goku has only won for now and his legacy will continue; when Goku is not looking, he uses the last of his energy to spit an egg containing his final offspring/reincarnation, Piccolo Jr., thus sparing Kami's life. After imploring his son to avenge his death and destroy Goku, King Piccolo finally succumbs to his wounds and explodes. Somehow restored to life, King Piccolo in his youth plans to start an all-out war against humanity. Learning his son, Piccolo Jr. had betrayed him, the evil Namekian plans revenge. No sooner does he begin to plan his revenge, when, a cowboy-toy named Woody sets out to stop King Piccolo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted King Piccolo spreads himself gathering ki with his hands forward. After the announcer calls his name King Piccolo spreads his hands down as the camera zooms saying "Are you ready to how truly awful King Piccolo can be?!" Special Moves Explosive Demon Wave (Neutral) King Piccolo shoots a medium-sized yellow ki ball at the opponent while supporting his left hand on his right one. Don't Get Cocky Kid (Side) First, King Piccolo says "Don't get cocky, kid" as his eyes glow orange. Then, he says "Off you go!" and a clear force emits from his body. Drill Kick (Up) king piccolo flies into the air whilst drilling his feet. Demon Fist (Down) King Piccolo extends his arm to grab his opponent, tosses them in the air, and shoots them with an energy blast. Makosen (Hyper Smash) King Piccolo fires power ki beams from each hand, one after the other. The first blast is intentionally meant to be a distraction; forcing the opponent to evade it, while the second more powerful blast actually hits the target dead on. Scattering Death (Final Smash) King Piccolo first lowers down to knee level, then raises his right hand and fires seven to eight beams in the air, eventually crashing down at the opponent. Victory Animations #King Piccolo raises himself and closes his hands into fists saying "King Piccolo accepts no susbstitutes. Ha ha ha!" #*King Piccolo raises himself and closes his hands into fists saying "Ha ha ha ha ha! Excellent exercise!" (Tambourine victories only) #*King Piccolo raises himself and closes his hands into fists saying "You fool! if you hadn't opposed me, I would have spared your life!" (Pilaf Machine victories only) #King Piccolo blasts ki out of his hands, mouth and eyes then says "I wasn't even using half of my power! Ha ha ha ha ha!" #*King Piccolo blasts ki out of his hands, mouth and eyes then says "Ha ha ha ha ha! Just as I would expect from a human!" (Master Roshi, Kid Goku, Tien or Yajirobe victories only) #*King Piccolo blasts ki out of his hands, mouth and eyes then says "Join me, and we will succeed! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (Lord Slug or Piccolo victories only) #King Piccolo thrusts his right hand out and says "The reign of King Piccolo happens now!" On-Screen Appearance King Piccolo breaks out of the Electric Rice Cooker and says "Oh, you're just in time, 'cause I want to play!" Special Quotes *It's been a long time since I've been so inspired. Tambourine, you'll be my opponent! (When fighting Tambourine) *You've got some nerve opposing me! i'll give you a full taste of my terror! (When fighting Pilaf Machine) *You're not very smart if you're challenging me to a fight. (When fighting Master Roshi, Kid Goku or Tien) *Yes, that's right. A long time ago, you took care of my subordinate. (When fighting Yajirobe) *I won't let anyone stand in my way... Even if they are Namekian! (When fighting Lord Slug) *Son, if you once again combine with me, we can make this world ours!" (When fighting Piccolo) Trivia *King Piccolo's rival is the cowboy toy, Woody, while his second rival is Seirin's captain and shooting guard, Junpei Hyuga. *King Piccolo shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Rundas, Elfman Strauss, Vegeta, Gama, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Combot, Piccolo, Salza, Roy Bromwell, Andragoras III and King Vegeta. *King Piccolo shares his Japanese voice actor with Luke Skywalker, Paptimus Scirocco (in all his Mobile Suits), Wapol, Silver Neelson, Merak Beta Hagen, Steve Anita Smith, Zack, Arkillo, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, the Fist Master, Grim Reaper, Bob the Tomato, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Classified, Captain Frye, Steelix, Haunter, Mongke, General How and Broly. *King Piccolo shares his French voice actor with Ashuraman and Hotaru. *King Piccolo shares his Arabic voice actor with Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Jinbe, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Piccolo, Senkuu, Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits), Onoki, Richard Wong and Frieza. *King Piccolo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Don Genie, Darkninja and Bahman. *King Piccolo's select pose resemble's M. Bison's in Street Fighter V. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters